


Rallet No.1

by PoruPoru_Sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Barebacking, I Hated Writing This, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sua I hope ur happy, hanzo taking advantage of genji, i hate myself for writing this, incest is not good, jealous hanzo, shimadcest, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoruPoru_Sama/pseuds/PoruPoru_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo imagines the woman who wears Rallet No.1, the perfume that lingers with the smell of booze when Genji comes home one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rallet No.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SUA U FUK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SUA+U+FUK).



> Sua I hope ur happy. It getting ur brother fuck fuck fun time and I'm kinkshaming.

The sweet scent of roses and Jasmin hit him a mili-second before his brother had. Hanzo knew this scent. It was a Russian Rallet No.1, very rare, very expensive. It was the third time he had recognized this specific perfume, Rallet No.1. He could only imagine the woman who wore such a fragrance. In his mind she was tall, with blonde hair and a pretty pale face done up with ever paler foundation and a red lipstick. 

His brother pressed his face into the crook of Hanzo's neck, giggling like a damn fool and telling him how nice he smelled. If anything that woman's suffocating scent was what he was smelling, not Hanzo. Genji pressed his face into Hanzo's shoulder, inhaling and sighing.  
"Big brother smells really good. Like lavender and the air after it rains."  
His heart fluttered in his chest.  
He had began wearing a fragrance of his own, some deep part of him hoping his brother would notice it and appreciate it. 

 

Hanzo was certain the woman looked akin to some sort of celebrity like Marilyn Monroe. Perhaps her skin was as smooth as that actress' looked. Perhaps Genji enjoyed the feeling of his hands sliding up and down her soft flesh, sucking purple hickeys into her snowy white flesh, pulling back and admiring the contrast of her pale skin and the angry looking mark. 

Hanzo let out a sigh, placing his hand on Genji's head. The younger man let out a joyous chuckle ("Aniki doesn't hate me for being a bad boy"), wrapping his arms around Hanzo's neck and kissing his cheek. Hanzo grimaced, but didn't bother to shake his brother of off him. Instead he let out a breathy chuckle, looking down at his brother with a soft smile on his lips. That smile disappeared faster than it had appeared at the sight of a red mark on his brother's neck. It was the shape of lips, bright red, just like he had imagined that mystery woman's would have been. His chest clenched, his blood ran cold. Once again that damn woman invaded his thoughts. 

The first time he had smelled that woman's perfume was some time a few weeks ago, perhaps the fourth time Genji came home drunk. His brother held his arms out to him and fell forwards, completely expecting Hanzo to catch him. Of course, he wasn't wrong. Hanzo had caught him and helped him wrestle his shoes off. He somehow managed to get up the step on his own without tripping. Immediately after, Genji had wrapped his arms around Hanzo's neck, kissing his cheek and ear, mumbling about how nice his brother was. It was then that Hanzo noticed the strong scent of Roses and Jasmine. He thought it was tacky, but he could tell that it was foreign. Perhaps Russian. He knew he had smelled something similar to that scent, some sort of signature one could say. What came to mind was Chanel No.5 but... Well, it was similar to that, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was that Genji had just come home four times, drunk and smelling like a woman. He decided not to think about it and helped Genji to his room, leaving with his heart heavy and blood cold. 

Hanzo was jealous. He was certain of that now that he had some time to stew in his bottled up feelings. It had been weeks since Genji first had been coming home late piss drunk and smelling of women's perfume. He pretended not to care at first, scolding his brother when he came to the door, stumbling to get his shoes off before walking inside and draping himself over his brother He was grinning like at idiot while Hanzo chastised him further about not listening and respecting his elders. Now however, he didn't scold him, didn't bother to comment on the situation as a whole. Genji pouted at this, pressing his forehead to his brother's cheek groaning.  
"Aniiija," he whined, "Scold mee"  
Hanzo snorted at this, raising his eyebrow at Genji.  
"What for? If I do it will make no difference."  
"Mmm, it makes me feel like you really care for me, that you love me like a good brother."  
"You believe I do not love you?"  
"You got so cold recently, I don't like it. I like it when you're warmer. Sometimes I leave and come back on purpose because I want you to be brotherly with me."  
Hanzo paused, thinking for a moment before tugging on Genji's arm, leading him down the hall to his room.  
"Come, brother, I'll show you how much I really love you." 

Enough was Enough.

 

Hanzo could see that woman standing across from his brother, slipping the strap of her long black dress elegantly off of her pale shoulder, letting it slide down her body and to the floor. She wasn't wearing undergarments, she knew of this meeting before hand and decided not to add extra time to the main event. She would turn, facing him completely in her pale, nude glory. She was pretty and pink in her most delicate places. He could see his brother drooling at the sight as she walks towards him, joining him on the bed and straddling his hips, rubbing her wet cunt against Genji's beautiful twitching cock. He'd sing out here name like a prayer; it was foreign, something like Antoinette or Helga. He would sound so beautiful, moaning and calling her name. She on the other hand would sound like a screaming cat, ugly, wretched, unworthy of being so close to his brother.

He decided that he didn't like this woman at all. 

Hanzo managed to get Genji into his own room, making him lay down on the futon even when Genji expressed confusion about being in Hanzo's room. Hanzo's stomach churned with shame and excitement at what he was planning. This wasn't at all the first time he thought about doing this. He had fantasized riding his brother on the more frustrating nights, making his brother sing his name as he worked his hips on his length ("Genji your cock feels so good inside of me." "you're so big, Genji. If I knew you'd be this big and so sweet for me would have done this sooner." "Why go to those women when you have a perfectly willing hole here, brother?").  
The sound of Genji groaning broke him from his thoughts.  
"Anijaa," he held his arms out, his eyes closed and expression childish. "You said you show me how much you love me, so cuddle me."  
Hanzo stared at his brother. Whatever last minute fears had left him with a small chuckle.  
"Yes, Otouto."  
Hanzo carefully straddled Genji's hips, surprised to find he was already hard. He briefly ground his hips against his brother's, making his breath hitch. Hanzo caught it, a smile tugging at his lips. He grabbed Genji's hands in his own, intertwining them and leaning down close to his brother's now red face.  
"Let me really show you how much I love you, Genji." 

 

Hanzo leaned down, pressing his lips to Genji's in a soft, rather loving kiss. It was gentle, sweet he thought, but he could taste that woman, her perfume somehow still strong despite him trying to smother it. He decided that he wanted to completely erase any signs of her from his brother. He wanted her scent, her taste, whatever fluids she left behind, he wanted all of it gone from his brother. Even his brother's desire to return to her, to any of those women, he wanted it all gone. He wanted to be the only thing on his mind, the only one Genji would ever want to love like this. Genji whined as Hanzo's eyes fluttered shut, running his hand through Genji's hair and making small noises of his own. He pulled back, panting slightly and looked down at Genji's lips, now pink from the heated kiss Hanzo had given him. A joyous sigh passed his lips as he leaned down again, smashing his lips against his brother's and poking his lips with his tongue. He sucked at Genji's bottom lip, biting at it, licking it, doing everything he could to mark him as his own. This time when he pulled away, a string of saliva connected their lips, breaking as he sat up on Genji's hips. Genji's lips were red now and covered in a mix of both of their spit. Hanzo's cock twitched at the sight, grinding his hips back against his brother's as some sort of reward. Genji let out another groan, completely submissive to his brother.  
"Genji, can you hear me?"  
"Mmmm.... Mhm."  
"I'm glad. I'm going to show you more of my love."  
He only got a small whine as a response as he began removing his brother's clothing, folding it with care and placing it to the side. Hanzo looked over his brother's nude body, taking delight in the fact that that woman hadn't left any other marks on him besides the one on his neck. He let out a content sigh, beginning to remove his yukata, however his task was interrupted.  
"It's cold." Genji mumbled, squirming slightly. Hanzo placed his hand onto Genji's chest, smiling down at him.  
"Don't worry, brother, I'll make you warm soon."  
He idly rubbed Genji's nipple between his fingers before returning to his yukata, completely removing it and folding it, placing it next to his brother's clothes. His cock was hard already, visibly twitching with excitement for what was to come. His attention shifted to Genji's cock, a frown tugging at his lips to see his brother was only half hard. He had thought his brother would have been completely hard with the attention Hanzo had been giving him. Well, this wasn't too bad a thing. That only meant that he had to show Genji more attention and love.  
"Brother I'm coooold."  
Hanzo huffed at this, grinding against Genji's hips, grabbing his cock and idly running his thumb over the tip. Genji was so beautiful and flawless everywhere it seemed. He wanted so badly to take his brother's cock into into his mouth, to taste his brother and lavish his prick with attention, however he was certain that he'd end up tasting that damn woman's essence instead. He let out a sigh as he began stroking his brother's cock in earnest, squeezing at the tip, loosening at the shaft, and squeezing at the base, just how he knew his brother liked it. Hanzo vaguely remembers how he watched Genji pleasure himself. He hadn't meant to watch but something about the way His eyes fluttered shut, the tears in the corner of his eyes, the quick yet rehearsed movements of his hand. He couldn't help himself, and Genji hadn't noticed him.  
Hanzo was taken from his thoughts when Genji let out a low moan, his cock finally fully erect and twitching in his hand. Hanzo pulled his brother's foreskin back to expose his pink cock head. It was cute in his mind, and showed his appreciation for it by gently rubbing the glands with his thumb and fore finger. Hanzo looked up at his brother's face, proud to see Genji's eyebrows furrowed and mouth hanging open in a silent moan. So beautiful, Hanzo thought, leaning down to press another kiss to his brother's lips. The kiss much more wet and more tongue than anything else and left Hanzo out of breath and craving more of his brother's touch. Genji was much more responsive now, his eyes open and starting at his brother, completely out of breath.  
"H.....Hanzo.... Please...."  
Hanzo smiled at Genji, stroking the side of his face before pressing two of his fingers into his brother's mouth. Genji didn't hesitate to begin sucking on them, making a small moan in the back of his throat as he coated them with his saliva. Hanzo wanted to take a picture of this moment, his brother's lips wrapped around his fingers, his tongue lovingly stroking the pads of his fingers, that needy expression on his face. Hanzo felt like he would die if this all was just a dream. He pulled his fingers out of Genji's mouth before reaching behind him and pressing both fingers against his hole, a small gasp escaping him as the sensitive rim gave way, allowing him to push his fingers inside of him to the knuckle. He moaned as he prodded his fingers around his tight walls, gently scissoring himself so that his beloved brother's cock would fit inside of him. He made quick work of himself, growing impatient and needy for his brother's cock to fill him. He removed his fingers from himself and spat onto his hand, rubbing his brother's cock to make him somewhat slick. He gave his brother one last loving stroke of his cock before lifting himself up and positioning himself over his brother's cock, slowly pressing himself down, easing his brother's drooling tip inside of him. Both brothers let out small whines as Hanzo continued to impale himself on his brother's prick. He should have prepared himself more, his hole especially tight at Genji's thick shaft. Hanzo refused to give up, however. He forced himself to try and take more of his brother's shaft inside of him. It took two more tries before his hole gave way, sucking the rest of Genji's cock inside of him. Both Hanzo and Genji keened at the sensations. Hanzo felt completely full. He didn't even realize Genji was saying something, his understanding of his own language completely foreign to him. His head rolled back, his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure.  
"Anija, you're so warm and tight." He moaned out, experimentally bucking up inside of Hanzo, who let out a strangled moan.  
"W-Wait.... N-Not yet...."  
Genji's hands slid up to his brother's thighs, rubbing his thumbs over them lovingly.  
"Anija....Please..."  
Hanzo didn't respond, unable to find his voice in that moment. The only thing that really registered to him was his brother's dick throbbing in his tight heat.  
"Anija...Hanzo... Please forgive me."  
The world around him disappeared as he felt his brother grab his hips and slam up into him, hitting that never completely satisfied spot inside of him. He keened, his tongue rolling out of his mouth as Genji pounded into him, the younger letting out small groans, praising his brother as he fucks him.  
"Hanzo... You're so soft and tight."  
He groans, stopping to adjust himself before starting again, hitting Hanzo's prostate hard with each thrust. Hanzo on the other hand had lost himself somewhere between those hard, delicious thrusts. He was drooling, his eyes closed and his tongue very nearly sticking out of his mouth. He mewling like a hungry kitten, craving more of his brother's cock.  
Genji was more than happy to provide. 

Hanzo didn't realize he was on his back until he was his legs held above him and his brother holding him so that he was bent in half with his ass sticking straight up in the air. Genji was hitting his sweet spot even deeper and harder than before, making Hanzo gasp and moan, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He let out a low whine as he felt his brother stop, settling on just plugging him up. Hanzo whined and squirmed, moving his hips to encourage Genji to continue fucking him.  
"Anija... I want you to beg for me."  
Hanzo let out another groan, bucking his hips before speaking.  
"Genji.... Please.... I want you to fuck me. I need it, please. I want you to fill me to the brim with your seed. Fill me brother, make me yours. You won't need to go to those women ever again! You have a willing cock sleeve for you at home!"  
Genji's eyes widened. Despite the almost painful honesty in Hanzo's words, this seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, for Genji slammed into Hanzo's prostate hard, causing Hanzo to briefly clench up around Genji's dick. Genji let out a small hiss, stopping for a second before continuing to fuck his brother into the floor. Genji's name spilled from Hanzo's lips as he quickly approached his own orgasm. Genji growled as he sped up, thrusting three more times before Hanzo spilled over his neck, chest, and face with a cry of his brother's name. Genji came not to long after, pressing in as deep as he could before spilling his seed into his brother's fucked out asshole. They both froze there, panting as they both came down from their post-orgasm highs. Hanzo slowly began to regain his bearings as Genji pulled out of him, his seed spilling out of his abused hole. Genji clung to Hanzo, a content smile on his face. Hanzo on the other hand finally felt that repressed shame bubbling in his chest. That shame was quickly replaced with pride once he realized....

That woman's perfume, Rallet No. 1, no longer clung to his brother's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen i hate this, i hated writing this, I hated the fact that I edited this, the only reason I came back to it was because sua was screaming about how good it was again which is a damn lie first off. Second, fuck you sua. Fuck you and your newfound torbjorn fetish that shit ain't kosher like jesus fucking damn why the fuck you gotta be like this sua who hurt you why do you feel the need to hurt us what did we d


End file.
